Hunter now becomes the Hunted
by EternalxxxBlackxxxRose
Summary: She was born half vampire with a destiny in front of her. More like a prophecy she needed to fulfill. First she has to learn to trust and trust is in the most unlikely person or vampire. please R&R MIND THE RATING
1. Chapter 1

I own all the characters Lilium, Saliea, Stephen, Christopher, Alexandra, Alaya, Jason, and Jade. Maybe more. I don't now. But give me ideas on a name for this dude in this chapter. I need them really bad.

**Beginning of an End**

**Hello my name is Saliea. I am a vampire hunter. And I will tell you the story of how I was made and born. Now I did not witness it but my adoptive mother did and she told me. Now I am here to tell you. **

**Now my mother was just an ordinary human who believed vampires didn't exist. She came from the Hogs Head, where she worked as a barmaid. She walked through the ally to get to her house faster." What are those women going to do? Hold crosses all there life and have garlic around their necks?" she mumbled to herself.**

**"I hope not my dear Lilium," said a deep yet cold voice. She twirled around to find nothing.**

**"Wh-who are y-you? Wh-what do you w-want?" she asked to nothing. She heard no reply so she brought her scarf closer to her neck and kept walking.**

**"Why, my dear Lilium, I am your nightmare come true. And I want you because you are the only solution to my life and it's a mission I need to fulfill." the voice replied. She turned around to find yet another empty spot.**

**"Come out you coward. And I am no one's mission or your dear." she said as she became more braver.**

**"Alright." she twirled around to see a beautiful man. His jet black hair was slicked back and put in a little ponytail. He wore an expensive looking black suit with a not so visible black rose in his chest pocket. Her eyes then came across his eyes. A beautiful emerald green color that help no emotion. Then, she made the mistake of looking into them for she was instantly lost and her mind went blank. She saw him appear in front of her in a flash but she couldn't run her body wouldn't let her. **

**Then he spoke softly in her ear." You are the key to my kind my dear. And I will do what it takes to fulfill this mission of mine, dear." Finally her mind broke through the blackness and she struggled to get away from him.**

**He was shocked that she broke through his mind barrier but yet he wasn't. She was, of course, the human breeder for his kind. He held her firm and pushed her against the wall.**

**"Let me go you bastard." she snarled in his ear. But he didn't answer all he did was start pulling up her skirt. "LET ME GO!!!" she said again. But still he didn't listen he pulled down his pants and positioned himself over her. She tried to push him but it was no use and he entered her she cried out in pain but he just kept going. She started to cry. Finally she came and his seed entered her. **

**She looked up to find not green eyes but blood red ones staring at her as he went to her neck and he bit. She gasped in pain as she felt her blood being drained from her. There was a sound, and the vampire instantly detached himself from her neck and disappeared in a flash.**

**My mother fell on her knees and cried. But then, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find a woman with a kind face standing over her. She jumped up and hugged her. The woman brought patted her back as she started toward my mother's house.**

**I now you are wondering 'Who is she? And why didn't she help my mother?' well that's simple. It was destiny for me to be born. That woman was my adopted mother. That disappeared when I was about 70 years old and looked like the age of 3 or 4. But on with my story.**

**She watched over my mother. And protected her from harm. About 9 months later. She wasn't there for about 3 hours and my mother went into labor. The man that raped her came inside her house." Get out." she barley got out. Then she screamed. He just smirked at this. Picking her up from the couch he placed her on the bed.**

**She let out another scream of pain as another wave of pain over took her. "G-g-go awa-a-ay..." she pushed out. And again she screamed. An thus, after many more blood curdling screams, a baby was born. The vampire smirked.**

**The vampire picked the baby up and looked at it. It was a she. He peered down at her as she opened her eyes. He was appalled by what he saw. It was a half- vampire from the prophecy. He looked to the mother as she sat there dying. He looked back at the baby and set her down. The vampire, with a desperate expression, pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and pulled it over his head. But before he could bring it down he was stabbed in the arm with a silver dagger. He looked to his side to find the vampire hunter.**

**" Witch, why do you interfere with vampire business?" he asked as he pulled the dagger from his burning wound. He threw the dagger to the ground.**

**"You now why vampire. The prophecy will come true and I am here to make sure that it does." she replied. As she got out more daggers." Now get out or you will have to die, Darien." she threatened.**

**He growled," I will as soon as I kill this thing." he pointed at the baby girl on the bed crying. He ran to it but the witch got there first. He doubled back and ran out full speed. My adoptive mother picked me up and cradled me in her arms and cut the umbilical cord with a silver knife. She turned me around and her thumb started to glow a golden color. She touched my lower back and burned the hunters mark on me. I wailed as she did this but was fast asleep after she was done. And from then on I was trained in the arts of the vampire hunters.**

**I live in Los Angeles. The city of lost angels where all the top vampires resign. That is where I, Saliea, hunt them all looking for Him. The one that caused me misery and torment. My dear old daddy. He will die at my hands and my hands only. But for now I am hunting those who kill the innocent. But I will meet my match as the prophecy says and will help save the world.**

_**She is powerful but she will meet her match on a full moon.**_

_**He will be her partner in her mission of revenge and**_

_**That to save the world from the ones that wish to destroy it.**_

_**Her target is the son of the devil and her father.**_

_**She will rise above the others and fight for the sake of earth.**_

_**And Win if she learns to trust people with her heart.**_

**That is what I learned. And I get it, but the conflict in this is that I seriously don't care. I've heard this for 200 years and am sick of it. And what's a bunch of old witches gonna do to me if I let the world and all of it's flaws just die? Nothing because they'ss all be dead.**

**So, just let the world be destroyed.**

**Okay, maybe not.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I have said before I own all the characters in this story. Just to let you now you steel you're dead basically, YOU DO YOU DIE.. Now please read and comment.

Him and Her

Saliea woke up in cold sweat. 'Those dreams again. Why won't they just go away?' she thought to her self. The witches told her that they were visions of the future if she didn't go through what the prophecy said. But she just couldn't trust her heart with even her best friends cause they all go away from her cause they grow up faster than she does and plus she hunts vampires so she can't do that either.

' What the am I gonna do? Let the world be destroyed and go into hiding. 'Cause that sounds like a good idea.' said a distressed voice in her head.

_No we won't. We will fight for earth to keep it from those damn leeches. Even if I don't trust. _She replied defiantly to her other ,human half.

"Well that shut it up," she said out loud. She got out of bed with her ankle length hair flowing freely behind her. She turned on the shower. She stripped off her black pjs and got in. When she was done she went to her dresser in a towel and then dug through her drawers. She then felt something inside her start to tingle. 'Oh shit not this month.' she mentally slapped her self for not keeping track. She got her clothes and went into the bathroom.

She put the feminine product in and got dressed. Blood red cargo pants with silver chains hooked on that can be unhooked and used as weapons which could come in handy. She had just a plain gray shirt that was like a T mixed with a tank top. She got her daggers and put one in a secret pocket and another in the back of her jeans. Another up the back of her shirt and hooked one that came out to be an elbow blade. She hooked her holster loosely around her wait and jammed her gun in to it. She made sure she was fully stocked up on silver bullets and her gun was loaded. She slipped on her black converse and but a mini dagger in it. Finally she tied her hair in a loose ponytail that ran down her back like a black water fall. Her red bangs covered her crimson red eyes from the world and made her pale skin glow like the full moon.

Saliea was ready. Ready to hunt some unlucky vampire ass.

**Another part of L.A.**

He woke up with a jolt. He panted as he rembered. 'Damn those dreams. Why the hell do I keep dreaming of that woman?' he asked himself mentally. He pushed that thought to the back of his head. The pale boy yawned and got up to take a shower.

When he was done he got dressed in black cargo pants with black chains on it. He put on a black shirt that said 'I don't bit... Much"(Sry but I had to put Him in that lol). He got some black combat boots on. He finished his midnight black attire with a long leather coat with four daggers on the inside for protection.

"Well I'm hungry." he muttered to himself. He smirked to reveal growing fangs. It was time for the predator to look for his prey. He left his black room to the outside.

**Park **

Saliea walked around keeping an eye out for any vampires. But she had the feeling she was going to be the main meal thanks to being a woman. But she didn't care. She new she could dust their asses if they messed with her. She looked up to the sky and saw the full moon. Now she tensed as she felt a very strong vampire in the area. She put her hand on her gun but didn't take it out.

Saliea got going in the opposite direction to lead him away from the few people in the area. But she still had the feeling that he wasn't going to be a threat to her at least not that much of one.

He all of a sudden stopped when a very intoxicating scent caught his nose. 'She is very a very unlucky woman' he thought to himself. He turned around to see long black hair walking away from him. He followed her till she was in a deserted part of the park. Them he saw her stop suddenly.

She was in a good place and he was right behind her. She turned around to see nobody. She new what it was doing. But then she felt cold fingers slip around her neck and pull her up against him. "Damnit" she cursed. to herself. Saliea activated her elbow blade and then attempted to slice him but she only got air. Then he was in front of her. He grabbed her but was met by a silver dagger. It barley got him but it still burned. He dropped her and backed off.

'She looks familiar. Like the woman from my dreams.' he thought to himself.'I'll think about that later' And he went back to fighting her.

"Well, well, well. I got myself a hunter." that was the first time she heard his voice. Silky smooth and irresistible. It did something to her. She had this feeling like she knew him.

"Yea you do. And this one will kick your ass." she said back and he thought the same thing. But something told him not to hurt her. He only ignored it. .

"I'll be the judge of that." he replied with a snarl. He leapt at her but she just jump up in the air. He turned around to see her land on her feet with out breaking anything. He looked at her. 'What the... What is she?' he asked himself. He then tackled her and put his mouth on her neck ready to bite but she pushed him off.

"I will not be food for leeches." she hissed as her bangs went to the side to show her blood red eyes.

"Now I know what you are." he stated plainly ,more to himself, at the sight of her eyes. "You're a half vampire. I heard about you guys. You all get to go out in sun light but you age but not like a human." He laughed at her." But your different. You're stronger than of the ones I've heard about. In fact you're as strong as me" he said a-matter-of-factly.

Then it hit her 'He can't be the one. He just can't.' She shook her head no and he just stared at her. She just put that thought to the back of her mind." Hey leech. I like to now the name of every vampire I kill. So what is it?" she asked in a threading tone as she ignored what he said.

But it didn't faze him. " Stephean. Oh and I like to now the names of every victim I drink from," he said right back.

"Humph. Saliea." she replied defiantly. Before she new it he was in front of her pinning her to a tree with his body." Grrrr. Get the hell off of me." she said as she struggled to get free.

"No" he simply said as he lowered his head to her neck. She felt his cold yet warm lips press against her neck. Then fangs start to pierce her skin.

She winced but stopped struggling because it would hurt worse. She got her dagger from her secret pocket and jammed it in his arm he stopped tring to feed and snarled at her. She took this to her advantage and kicked him off. She got out her gun and aimed it at him but didn't shoot. Something was telling her not to and she new who he was. The one who was supposed to be the one to help her save the world.

'Damn she's too fucking persitive.' he thought to him self but yet he new he wasn't going to hurt her. That was wierd and he had a feeling he was supposed to be around her. He pulled the dagger out of his arm and winced as it started to burn and heal. He dropped the dagger right away.

"I will not let you feed off me." she snarled at him. He didn't like her attitude. So he took out his daggers and charged.

But she didn't move. Her body wouldn't let her. So she was pinned to a tree with a searing pain in her shoulder. Saliea looked at it to see a dagger implanted in it. She then looked at the vampire pinning her. Stephean's eyes started to turn a hungry blood red. She didn't panic but how could she when her body didn't do anything.

He then bit down on her neck and sucked the blood from her system. When he tasted her blood he couldn't help it. He wanted it all. And he wouldn't let any of his kind take her. 'You can't kill her or claim her. You have to help her'. said a voice in the back of his head. He unhooked his lips from her neck. he saw her beautiful crimson eyes almost closed.

He picked her up bridle style and carried her off. 'Well this is weird' He thought to himself. He spouted black feathered wings and took off for his home.

His house was just an old abandoned mansion that was in the middle of the woods that was about 4 miles from the city. He landed in a balcony with a blacked out window. He opened it and went to his bed and set her down. "Now what the hell am I do? Take care of her?." He saw her stir. Her eyes opened just a little bit and she did the most unpredictable thing. She smiled and at him. He was shocked. 'What the hell was that for?' he asked himself. But before he could ask her anything she was out cold again.

kk So another chapter to another story And I'm really expecting more comments because I worked really hard on this chapter all and it's almost two in the morning so here's this and I'm gonna go to bed. COMMENT pls


	3. Chapter 3

Like I have said before I own everything in this story. So no stealy or you die. And I mean it too.

_Oh don't mind her she's just my alternate personality. She likes to scare people away so please ignore her and read this story._

'Oh don't mind her' God you're too nice. You have to make them read it not give then a choice.

_But they are guests to my story and are treated as such._

Whatever just read the damn story before I go devil on ya'll asses.

Hunter now becomes the hunted

Chapter 3 While Asleep and Awake

By: Sesshys-GAL-1024

I landed on my balcony with blacked-out windows. I let my wings go back into my shoulder blades. I opened the door with just a flick of my wrist and walked in. I sat her on my bed.

"What the hell am I going to do with her?" he asked to no one. I watched her as she snuggled into the sheets and sigh. I then saw her shoulder where I had stabbed her. A minor feeling of guilt spread through me. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and went back to the room. I turned her over but she protested against it and tried to fight back but to no avail.

I pulled down her shirt to see more of her moonlight colored skin but it was ruined by her dark red blood. I licked the blood off of her skin. I had to keep myself from biting and sucking her dry. I opened the kit and grabbed the alcohol, bandages, and some rags. I took a rag and poured some alcohol on it and dabbed it on her shoulder. I pause when he saw her wince. Her face went back to normal and I finished cleaning the wound.

I grabbed the bandages and the I noticed that it was going to be hard to bandage her wound with her shirt on. I sighed. 'Why oh why are you putting me through this.' I thought to God.(a/n and yes vamps can say his name and all the other godly like myths about them)

I pulled her shirt over her head as I maneuvered her arms out of her sleeve without waking her. I finally got it off and got a better look at her chest.

They was covered in a black bra. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed. I felt my fangs on my lips and turned around fast only to see a monster in the mirror. Me. My eyes were almost black they were so red. I felt ashamed of myself for not being able to control my beast. I turned around and concentrated on bandaging her wounds. I saw her weapons and decided to take the one strapped to her back, arm and in between her breasts. That was the hard part and that the daggers were silver. When I was done I took her shirt to the washer and started it and then put the bloody shirt in it.

I went back to the room to watch her sleep because I had nothing to do. I grabbed a chair and pulled it beside my bed. I sat in it backwards. I watched as her breaths were even in and out signaling that she was in a deep sleep. So I decided to take a little nap while she was having one.

_ooooLATER THAT NIGHToooo_

I felt silk sheets underneath me. 'Hmmm. I love the feel.' I thought in my half asleep state. I cuddled into the warmth of it. When I turned on my side to get more comfy but it didn't work cause I winced as I put pressure on my left shoulder. I woke up a little more and looked at my shoulder with one eye.

It was bear accept for the bandages. I opened my other eye and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. What I saw was walls painted black, furniture black and everything else in the room. I swung the covers off of me and let out a sigh of relief ,that I didn't even now I was holding, when I saw my pants still on. 'That still leaves me with the shirt problem.' I thought.

I then sensed his presence. I stiffened up as I looked toward him. He was asleep and vulnerable. 'And right next to the bed' I screamed in my head. I reached for my dagger and actually found it still there but my other ones weren't and that made me panic.

I unsheathed my dagger and jumped off the bed. I made no noise as I landed. I kept my eyes on him as I snuck to the door. When my hand touched the door knob a clod pale hand grabbed my wrist and twirled around and pinned me with my arm twisted behind me and cheek against the door.

'How the hell did he wake up without me noticing.' I cursed myself for not being alert. I tried to break free but his grip only tightened his grip on me. I whimpered as I heard and felt my arm crack.

"You weren't thinking of escaping were you now?" he asked in a seductive voice. His hot breath crept down my bear back making me shiver and goose bumps form where his breath touched my skin.

"Why .. of course not. I was just going outside to get fresh air," I said sarcasm dripping with each word. I then heard him

growl with anger.

I was then flipped over and pinned once again with my arms held above my head by one of his hands. "Now why do you have to be such a party poopper. I was having fun listening to your fast heart beat when you had to calm down." he falsely pouted as his face got closer to mine.

I turned away and stared at something other than his handsome face. 'No Saliea. Don't think like that. Just because he is hott and sexy and not to mention he looks peaceful when he sleeps. AAAAGGGGG!!!!!! No more thinking like that. He's the enemy. A vampire.' I reasoned with myself. I felt him breathe against my neck and that's when I went defensive. I brought my leg up and came in contact with his groin.

He let go immediately and doubled over. I took the chance and opened to door and ran. My arms trailed behind me as I use my vampiric speed to escape this hell hole. I turned corner after corner, left, right, left and so on.

I finally stopped to see where I was. No windows were visible. Only a long hall way that looked deserted and door after door. 'Uhhhgggg. Now how am I gonna get out of here? I'm soooo lost.' I conversed with myself. I started walking looking side to side at each of the passing doors.

I then felt his presence coming nearer. My head spun around on instinct to see if he was behind me which was not possible right now. I sped up little by little as I felt him getting closer. I tried to hide my scent but couldn't with me on my period and all. But the aura was easy to hide. I was to a run in about half a second and still speeding up.

I then came to a dead end with no windows, no doors, and no escape form a pissed off vampire.

(a/n I was gonna stop it here but I wanted to make it longer :3)

I turned around, unsheathed my dagger, and got myself ready for anything. Before I knew it I was pinned (for the fourth or third time today) against the wall. Dagger on the ground, defenses down, and me well I was just a rag doll right now in his hands.

It took me a while to collect the rest of my spinning vision. What I saw almost made my heart stop with fear. His...no. It's hair was misheaved and all over the place, it's muscles were bigger, and it's fangs were lowered over it's lips. But what really got me was the eyes. Bloody eyes that held hatred, lust, and... Was that resistance? I took a double take to make sure. He was fighting to keep under control for me? But, why?

I ran this through my head over and over but couldn't come up with an explanation, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I thought back to our first encounter. It then hit me. 'He has to fight it cause the prophecy is telling him so.'

I decided to help him. "Come on...Stephen-" I struggled to say his name-"You have to fight it. Come on. You can do it." I whispered weakly. When his eyes started going back to their original ice blue hue I sighed with relief. But not all the way his irises where still red. My breath caught in my throat.

The lust was still there. I also knew I didn't have a shirt on. 'Uhggg. My day couldn't get any worse.' And it did. He pushed his body up against mine so I couldn't get away. I tried to get out of his grasp but he only tightened it to were my hands were useless for now. He dug his nails into my wrists and my almost black blood trickled down my pallid arm.

This didn't go unnoticed by the vampire on top of me, of course. He bent his head toward my arm and licked the blood away. He brought my wrists down in front of him and started to lick the wound. I shivered as his tongue touched my fragile skin. When he was done the wound healed and he was back to normal.

'How the hell... Whoops never mind he's the other chosen one. He's soothed when he drinks my blood.' I informed myself. When I looked right back in his eyes they were back to the icy blue and he was not so bulk anymore. We stared into each others eyes for about a minute or two when he all of a sudden started to bend down, but not for my neck but my lips.

I couldn't turn my head or even move. When his lips made contact with mine it felt so right that it wasn't even funny. He let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist and me around his neck. He flicked my lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him without any second thoughts. His tongue met my tongue in a fight for dominance.

We broke apart for air. I felt my heart and it was beating fast and hard up against my rib cage. I looked up to see his reaction,

cause I knew my eyes were wide and I was just plain confused, and he was...

I'm mean I had to do this cause I wanted to post this chapter. so I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my dear readers I have once again updated the story _

**I'm still waitin' for more reviews.**(waits with foot tapping)** Grrr!! HURRY UP WITH THE ING REVIEWS.**

_They we go._(dusts off hands)_ No foul language in this part of the story. I'm very disappointed in you young lady._(waves finger at her alternate ego)

**Listen goody two shoe. I don't like gettin' my ing curses bleeped. And don't you wave that ing finger at me you b. **

_Once again. **NO CURSING IN THIS PART OF THE STORY!!!** Sorry about that just making my point._

(Alter ego whimpering in corner) **She can be really scary acting like me.**

_Now on with the story _(glares at alter ego)

a/n I'm sorry it's been a long time and it's because I've been miserably sick and my sister hogs the computer al damn day cause she can't watch Youtube on her computer. So I had to wait till like the middle of the night to get on and when I did I got side-tracked by drawing. Yea Yea I know what ur thinking excuses excuses. Well it's true. So nah!!! XP

**Hunter Now Becomes the Hunted**

Chapter 4: Jade and the Others

by:EternalxxxBlaclkxxxRose

A girl about the age of eighteen lay in her bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling with headphones hooked to her ears. The black silk p.j. top moved up and down with her steady breathing. Her eyes suddenly widened as images flashed before her eyes. She saw Saliea and another man... or vampire at the park. They were fighting and evenly matched. She sensed a connection between the two right when she saw his eyes. Ice blue and from her point of view, empty and full of missing. She then saw her freeze and him take advantage of it by stabbing her in the shoulder.

The black haired girl tried to close her eyes to make the vision stop but only went on and on. The vampire bent his head down. She saw Saliea wince and his head bobbed slightly up and down. She tried to scream but nothing came out. It finally stopped and she was breathing hard. Cold sweat covered her forehead and chest. Sitting up, she crossed her legs and concentrated on her breathing.

Once she was calmed down she let the images go through her eyes again but slower. She saw ,once again, Saliea fighting the vampire, the empty blue eyes, and him drinking her blood. 'Wait hold on. Back it up.' she thought to herself as the last scene appeared before her eyes. 'That's impossible' her eyes widened, 'She would never let any leach feed from her.' Jumping out if bed without touching the ground she flew toward her robe. Wrapping it around herself she glided out the door. She had her eyes set on the door at the corner of the hall way. Jumping to a stop she banged on the door hurriedly.

The door opened slowly as a very tired teen whipped the sleep from his gray-blue eyes. His brownish blonde hair all over the place and his white under shirt wrinkled. He took his time studying the person who rudely interrupted a oh so good dream. He was muscular and he was pretty smart.

He finally said some thing to the gothic looking teen, "What do you want Jade? It can't be that important to wake _me_ up," he emphasized the word 'me'. Although he looked like he already knew.

"It is. You know the prophecy that foretold that Saliea would meet her match on the full moon, and that person would be the one to help her save the world?" she asked in a calm voice with a little urgency on the side. All he did was nod sleepily. "Well I just had a vision of her meeting him on this full moon. And now they have a blood bond. Chris this is urgent. She was passed out at the last part of my vision."

That woke Chris up. "What, already? And Saliea, The Saliea. A blood bond. But that could only be made when a..." he trailed off. He already had an idea what happened. He then winced, " God, Jade you may not show it but your radiating a whole lot of worry and panic. Ease it down it's giving me a headache.' he complained. He smirked at his little comment.

She glared poisoned tipped daggers at him and whipped the smirk right off his face. "I- I'll tell Alex and you Alaya and Jason." he said as he ran around the corner. She rolled her eyes and went around the other corner. Coming to a stop after three doors she knocked hard on the door to get Jason's attention. Again she knocked but harder. He finally answered with a very unhappy face and in and undershirt and boxers, again. It would have scared her if she wasn't used to it. He was after all, all brawn and no brain. He was at least 63 or 65. And he was a total body builder. But she knew why.

"What do you want in the middle of the night? Is it important?" he said with a deep, husky, sleepy voice. He crossed his muscular arms that made them flex. He leaned against the door frame and put one foot in front of the other.

"It is. Now come with me. We're all going to meet in my room." she said in a monotonous voice. He nodded and turned around to go back inside. But she knew better than that she stopped the door with her foot and stepped inside his slightly messy room. "Oh no you don't, Jason!" she said as she grabbed him by the collar she dragged the half asleep big boy down the hall another three doors and stopped. She let go of the stumbling teen and knocked. Right after she was done she was greeted by a very annoying and cheerful voice. And by a flash of girly pink. She almost gagged. (a/n Jade really and I mean REALLY hates the color pink)

"Hey, Jade! SO whatcha want?" she asked, her squeaky voice that made Jason jump in surprise. All Jade did was roll her eyes at Jason's behavior. "Oh! Hey, Jay! Man do you look like poop," she giggled at her immature comment. Jason grumbled that she used his childhood nickname.

"Okay, hi. Well meet me in my room. I'm gonna go see how Chris is doing with his cousin." she lied. Once again grabbing Jason by the color she dragged him down the long hall and right when she turned the corner she saw that flash of pink again. Jade already knew who it was. She stopped and waited for Chris to come down the hall with his cousin Alex on his back, sleeping. And she did. The blue dressed girl was on his back sleeping. Like always. In front of her door was the high-spirited young teenager. I opened the door and she went right for a chair in the corner. She practically jumped in it.

Jade took the other chair in the corner and threw him in it which really woke him up. Chris came in and plopped Alex down on the bed. She mumbled nonexistent words. Chris took a seat in the deck chair.

Jason finally spoke. " Aren't we gonna wake her up or something?" Jade gave him a look that said 'I'm-thinking-of-an-evil-way-to-wake-her-up'. He just shook his head. "Always picking on the younger and weaker witches, huh?" he asked in a mocking tone. She pretended she didn't hear it and went next to the dead-like girl. An evil smirk appeared on her face.

She decided she would enter her dream. Concentrating she went into her head and tried to find something that could wake her up. The place she ended up in was a pond surrounded by lovely trees that had make-believe flowers growing on it. The pond was crystal clear and the grass was a lush green. Smirking, she decided to set fire to her water paradise. A box of matches suddenly popped up at her feet. Smirking she flicked her wrist and set fire to the match. Dropping it she turned around and walked right out of the collapsing dream/nightmare.

Coming back to the real world she saw that Alex was tossing and turning in her sleep. She screamed and shot up in cold sweat. Turning around to meet the very devious smirk on Jade's face. She glared at her. Brown chocolate eyes smoldered in anger and every curse word imaginable.

"OOOOOOOOO.." Alaya leaned against her knees as she 'oooooo'ed Jade. "She woke up Alex. Now she's finally gonna get it." A paralyzing glare was thrown her way and she quickly shut her squeaky trap up.

"Jade why did you have to do that? It was very rude going into my dreams." she said trying to sound polite but failed miserably.

"It is important. It's bout the prophecy. Saliea's finally found him. The one foretold in the prophecy. The really scary part," she was now facing everybody, "is that they already have a blood bond." she closed her eyes so she didn't have to see the open mouths of the people she didn't tell. But Alaya was, of course, the on one over react.

"What!?!?!?!" she exclaimed in and even more squeaky voice than original. They all winced at the sound. "This can't be!!!! I may have known Saliea for only about five years and fought along side her like twice but I know by her attitude that she would never do such a thing. She is very strong. Stronger than all of us put together." everybody who was in a chair decided to back up. Even Jade took a couple of steps back. Behind the normally laid-back girl objects were flying across the room but never hitting the walls.

"Jade calm down. It's nothing to get worked up about. Get control of your emotions or you'll end up flying every one around the room." Chris said in a reassuring voice. She was now on her knees breathing hard. Her back shook as she cried her anger out and controlled her flaying emotions. "That a girl. You did awesome, Telly." he used her nick name which made her smile her normal big grin. The tears started to disappear to the air as she lifted her hand to her face. She started to make them go around on circles for a minute and then they dropped on the floor. She giggled her original giggle

They went back to there original spot except for Alaya and Alex. Alaya took her place on Chris's lap, leaning against his hard chest. Alex took Alaya's old spot and pulled it next to Jason. Jade saw the look of displeasure on Chris's face when his cousin leaned against his rival. Jason. They didn't get along very well although they have master the same witchcraft. Earth. And charms. They are pretty good at that, too.

Chris took his eyes off the show of affection and asked, "So where was this vision? If we want to find her we have to find clues. The best place is where your vision took place." Alaya nodded eagerly. Jade sighed and nodded.

She concentrated on the tree that Saliea was pinned to and the rest of the scenery started to appear. She then recognized it. It was the southern part of the local park.

"Hey guys! You wanna take a little jog thru the park," Jade said with a tiny playful smile on her face. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

Alaya all of a sudden lit up. "Awesome! You found it? When are we going? Can we go now? What part? Should-" she never finished her sentence. Her mouth was covered the rough hand of Chris. She sighed.

"How does she figure stuff out before us even when you have a mind block?" asked Jason. Jade shrugged. She didn't really care. Although it may seem unusual, Alaya always has came up with the plans. It was amazing cause if you first met her you would think she's just and ordinary air-headed blonde (a/n I'm sorry to those of whom who are blonde for I am one to but we're sort of talking about Jade the all mighty hater of anything prep and girly froo froo).

"Yes, Alaya, we are going but not right now," she said in her normal tone as she watched as Alaya'a face fell. "Everybody still has to get dressed." Her face then lit up like a Christmas tree.

The rest gave her an exasperated look. But they understood how serious this thing was and they all wanted to help no matter what.

Without a word said they all went out. Alaya first, of course, and then Alex, Jason, and then Chris. Jade was left alone in her dark looking room. Sighing, she walked slowly toward her closet, thinking. 'I have a bad feeling about going to 'rescue' Saliea. I mean she can take care of herself. But then that God damned leech is her equal. Uhgggg. It's going to be hard to get her away from him.' She looked up to see that she was already in front of the closet.

xxxJade's POVxxx

I stood in front of my black painted closet. I could barely make out my reflection. My hand went and took the silver door handle between my fingers. I pulled it opened and looked thru all my black clothes to try and find my fighting gear. I finally found it. The shirt was red with a black cross on it and no sleeves except for the ones of my under shirt. I found my black skirt and footless tights. I swiftly put the bottom of my outfit on and stood in front of the mirror. I was still in my black silk p.j. top. Slipping that off I put on my spaghetti strap under shirt and then my red one. I took a comb and ran it thru my butt length hair smoothly. I kept my raven black hair down. Looking to the side of my closet I saw my silver sword and in it's sheath. The hilt had a black sphere at the end with a cross that had two little black spheres that attached

When I was done admiring my weapon of choice I put on my make up at an abnormal speed. I picked up my sword and looked at myself. My midnight black eyes stared at the black chocker necklace with the cross surrounded by two black pearls. My fingers touched the magical necklace. My necklace was a family treasure. It was made for the good of witches but the vampire's found out it could help them also. It holds a special power for both witch and vampire although it wasn't tended to be. The two races never liked each other and only few humans know and despise them. 'I wish I was never trusted with this... this. THING!' I screamed in my mind.

A knock at the door made me jump and turn around with my hand on my heart. I walked toward the door calming my now racing heart rate. I opened the door to be greeted by everybody. Who was waiting for me.

"Come on, Jade! I really wanna go to the park!" Alaya exclaimed while clapping her hands. All I did was nod at her annoying antics. Closing the door behind me I went thru the mini crowd. I stopped and turned around to see everybody in their outfits.

The first person I saw was Alex. Her short shorts were colored a very aqua blue and looked to be cut. Her shirt went to mid stomach with only one spigot strap and was the same color as her shorts. Her feet was covered in the same colored tennis shoes. On her waist was her two swords attached by a specially made belt. They were made out of real silver and each blade had a different hilt. One went up and the other winy down. They both also curved though. Her hair was in a high pony tail and some hair was out and in her face. Around her neck was a tear shaped sapphire on a thin silver chain. The blue hue looked to be glowing with the magical powers of the young girl.

Next to her was her boyfriend. Jason, with his arm around her tiny shoulders. His muscles were really brought out by his tight white shirt. His plain white leather shoes were almost covered by his long baggy blue jeans. Nothing special, but the huge axe around his shoulders would scare the shit out of a smart vampire away. But there's not really that much... intelligent vampires around anymore. On the hilt of it was a crescent moon. That was just for decoration.

Diagonally behind them was a very bouncy Alaya. Her gray eyes danced with excitement. Her shoulder length blonde hair was down and in her face. She was wearing, what looked like a sports bra with really long and baggy sleeves. And of course it was _pink._ I shivered at the thought of that color. Her pants were _pink_ to. 'No surprise.' I thought. Her boots were barley visible. Also _pink_. The whip around her waist was shockingly a different color. Silver. 'Finally' I sighed. But at the end was something disturbing. A light pink heart rested at the end. 'Why? Oh. Why?' I pleaded my self. I decided that was enough and went to the person beside her.

Chris stood there with his dirty blonde hair looking almost like it did when I woke him up. He had on long baggy shorts and a navy blue shirt that went over his butt. Behind him was a all silver made with a V at the end. That was used just in case. His grayish bluish eyes were on Alaya's smiling face while his arm was around her waist.

"Well it looks like we're ready to go," I stated plainly. Alaya escaped from Chris's arm and dashed to the door with Chris right behind her. Then it was Alex, Jason, and last but not least me. I caught up with everybody at the door and stopped. Waling to the front I opened the door and We all used our true speeds to get to the park.

Finally done and it only took me an uncountable amount of days. Anyway I really want to see more comments. And those of you who are disappointed in the setting change I promise that it was be back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello to my readers I'm happy to announce that another chapter has be added. (Does happy dance)_

**Yeah yeah. Who cares I just want more reviews and I'll be just fine. (shrugs and goes to corner so not to get hit by the conscience)**

_gasp You didn't curse. You've finally learned. (does another happy dance)_

**Grrrrrr... No you haven't it's just that your punches hurt... bitch.**

_OOOHHHHHHHHH NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T BLEEP IN TIME. faints with x's on her eyelids_

**Hehe evil laughter I know have control over this story. NOW READ DAMNIT!!!!**

Claimer: I own everything except for the city of L.A.

Hunter now Becomes the Hunted

Woot! We found Her but Who is That?

They dashed thru the trees of the northern side of the park heading for the southern side. The smell of blood was becoming stronger as the neared the sight of which Saliea was last at.

Chris scrunched up his face as another stench caught his nose. "Hey guys vampire blood over there too. Don't step in it, or you'll get infected." he said in his mind talking to the others. A unison of 'Yes', 'Sure', and 'Hn' were heard from the other hunters.

Jade was the first to the destination. Looking around she saw blood on a nearby tree and on the ground about three yards away from it.

'That's defiantly her blood on the tree and vampire blood on the ground...' she thought. She took a handkerchief and whipped a little bit. 'I'm gonna need this later'. The others then came flying in all at once and landed a little bit behind Jade.

"Hey, Chris, can you see which way her scent goes? I can't get a decent trail," she asked. He took a big whiff and sorted out all the foreign scents and finally found hers.

"Yeah. But it's mixed with the vampire's scent," he said in disgust. "It's heading west. Towards the woods," he stated.

Jade nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

**Back to Saliea and Stephan!**

His eyes were closed and his face contracted like he was fighting something important in his mind. Removing my arms from around his neck I wrapped it around his waist and gave him a light hug.

_"What the hell are you doing!? He's a vampire and you just kissed and hugged him!" _screamed her human side.

"**But he's the chosen one. Didn't you see the way he reacted with our blood and how he fought to keep control?" ** she said on the contrary. Her conscience then remained silent.

She jumped a little when she felt is ice, cold hands on her bare back. She then heard his say one of the most unpredictable things," Thank you... Saliea.." She felt her legs go out from under her and her eyes get heavy. She fell into his arms unconscious. He just gave a gentle smirk and carried her bridal style back to his room.

Climbing up the stairs to the third floor room he thought, 'Why am I gental with her? She's just a dirty half-breed. But yet she deserve more resptct that that. After all she is as strong as I am and I'm one of the oldest, strongest vampires here in the U.S. And yet I can't help this feeling that she's somehow important to me. To this whole world.

Setting her down in his be for like the second time, he laid down next to her. He pulled her to his chest and made sure that she was warm by putting the covers on her frail frame. In his mind he kept thinking back to her smile.

It was nice and gentle, almost forgiving. He gave an almost unnoticed smile to the sleeping women next to him.

**Back to Jade and the others**

"Damnit!" hissed Jade as she stood at the edge of the barrier with the others. "This thing is keeping us out! Gah! And Saliea is probably in danger!" she let her emotionless facade fade as she got pissed.

Alex then said, "We're dealing with a powerful vampire. I can't even break this thing with my spells and I'm the master at it," she then sighed," Looks like we're gonna have to do this together." She then put her hands together signaling the others to follow her. They knew exactly what to do.

They then started to chant something In another language. The barrier started to waver and an opening was created. "Go!" Jade yelled and they were all through. Everyone just gasped at what they saw. It was a huge mansion. They knew right away that the vampire lived in that thing; the windows were blacked out. And by the looks of it, it was three stories. Four, if it had a basement. It would take them forever to find her.

"Ok, here's the plan. Alex and Jason, you guys will check to first floor and if there's a basement, then that too. Chris and Alaya you guys check the second floor. And I'll check the third floor, tower and attic. 'Kay, Now go!" and they were off.

XxXAlex and JasonXxX

Jason heaved a heavy sigh as he put his hands behind his head. "So, where are we going to look first? Basement or ust the first floor?" he asked couriously bored.

"Hmmm. Let's start off with a simple blood spell. " she answered with a smart ass tone. Hissing a three word sentance, a glowing arrow was formed right on her palm. Jason just looked to the side while Alex just smirked playfully.

XxXAlyaya and ChrisXxX

"Oooo! Are we playing hide and seek? Oo oo, maybe marco polo?! Marco!" Alaya whispered excitedly. Chris just gave her a look that said 'This-is-not-a-joke-so-shut-up'. And she did, rather fast.

Chris then held out his hand and whispered a unconert sentance, Suddenly, a trail of glowing footsteps were formed everywhere. But, only one glowed more brightly than the others.

"Ooooo... Pretty lights. I wonder were they go," Alaya admired. She then started to skip-follow the bright, glowing footsteps. Chris just rolled his eyes and jogged after her.

When he got where she stopped he took a whiff and cringed as more of Saliea's blood was in the air along with a faint stench of rage and arousel. He saw mountains and mountians of books lining the shelves. Fianlly, looking over at Alaya he knew she smelt if to because he noticed a very sad aura bouncing around her. He approched her from behind and gave her a hug from behind. "Don't worry,babe.We'll find her. I promise." he whispered sweetly in her ear.

She sniffled and nodded. "Alright, but it better be soon; I really want to see her." she said with more or less cheerful voice. He then rtreleased her and they where on thier way following the glowing steps once more.

XxXJadeXxX

Jade stopped at the top of the stairs and got out the handkerchief with Saliea's blood on it. Putting a few drops in her hand, she held it out and said a couple of words.

_Poof!_ A little red glowing ball appeared. It rocked back and forth within the air and then zoomed off toward her left. She sprinted right after it.

It came to a dead stop in front of a small door. Opening it she saw that it held a washer and dryer along with a small rack on the side that hel nothing but black and red clothes.

She sighed with frustration as she slammed the door shut.Taking the light away from the door, she let it lead her to another blace where Saliea's blood was found. It once again flew at a tremendous speed through the hallways. The light then stopped infront of a hall way and just bounced up and down.

She just smirked. "Hmmm he's got a trick barrier around his lair uh? Well time to get help." she said all to herself.

'Hey guys come to the third floor and follow me scent to where I will be I found them,' she announced telepathicaly to every body. A series of cheers were heard and she just rolled her eyes.

After about five minutes they came sprinting in all at once. "Okay guys here's the deal. He has a VERY powerful barrier around his lair. So I'm gonna have to ask you to use your extra power sources." she said with authority.They all understood.

All chanting the same thing over and over, balls of light were formed in thier hands. They then said another sentance and jamed thier hands into a barrier. It then cracked and a large marble, black door stood in thier way.

XxXSalieaXxX

Opening her blood colored eyes, she felt a cold arm around her bare stomach and a cold body pressed against her back. She shivered when she felt it move up and down her stomach. But she wasn't effected by the coldness but of how good it felt. It really frightened her.

Turning her head slightly to look at the owner of the arm, she saw a smirk plasterd on his face along with closed eyes. She fumed at how arrogant he was being. Turning over to face him, she brought her hjand up level with his face and flicked his nose. But all it did was twitch and not even fase the sleeping vampire. Sighing in frustration she took his arm from around her waist and smoothly and quietly got out of the bed.

Sneaking over to the blacked out window door that lead to the balcony, she opened the door just a crack. It was still nice and dark out but the vampire boy was still sleeping. "Hmm that's odd." she whispered out loud with just a slightest hint of mocking.

The smirk that was on his face suddenly got a little bigger. Saliea noticed this at the corner of her eye. 'Alright my little halfling, I'll play your little game.' Stephan thought amusingly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! Hello!! I'm proud to announce my sixth chapter!!!! __**clap clap clap**_

**And?? What's so great about that?**

_All Have you know, I have been working on this very hard!_

**Yeah as hard as orange jell-o **

_What was that?! __**evil stare**_

**You heard me.being very unconcerned for her well being**

_You're in for it now... __**cracks knuckles**__ Now the rest of you read..._

_**Oh... Crap...**_

Claimer!!! I own every single one of these chars. Especially Stephan **swoons**

Chapter 6: We have a date with destiny

The smirk that was on his face suddenly got a little bigger. Saliea noticed this at the corner of her eye. 'Alright my little halfling, I'll play your little game.' Stephan thought amusingly.

"I wonder if I should wake him up?" her voice rang with mockery as she turned her mischievous eyes toward the 'sleeping' vampire. She then sauntered toward the now widely smirking vampire. Then, without warning she pounce but turned her body around so that she would land practically sitting on his stomach. But she never made it. He sat up and grabbed her waist and the effectively pinning her down. Him straddling her.

She gave a surprised squeak as his playful blue gaze caught her own blood red. But her surprised quickly faded into sarcasm. "And here I thought that I would actually pin the all powerful master vampire, Stephan." She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. '_What the hell are you DOING!!! You're supposed to hate vampires remember!! Not play with them!!!/ _Her human conscience practically screeched. She mentally winced. 'All have you now I'm merely staling as my team mates break the barrier to rescue me' she countered snidely.

There was a silence which was broken by Stephen's hypnotically sexy voice whispering in her ear, "You know you shouldn't wake a sleeping vampire. They tend to get a little... Cranky." She visibly shivered as his surprisingly warm breath on her neck. 'Gah!!! This is only temporary! Any second now they're gonna... Oooooh' she thought as he licked her neck making her thoughts fly out the window.

But she then felt a major power outage and the vampire on top of her stiffened. She smirked and flipped him around so that she was straddling him.

"Hmmm. Then don't mess with a hunter and you won't get hunted." Her voice held nothing but mockery. Then she door was busted open and her attention was brought to her team. She smirked when she heard an annoyed growl from beneath her.

"Hey guys your just in ti-" but before she could finish she was cut off by Stephan flinging her off and holding her against her chest, a dagger held against her throat.

"I'm not stupid, Saliea." he hissed in her ear.

Jade made a very human like grow and said, "Let her go you leech!" She then unsheathed her two-handed sword and pointed it at him.

A smirk made its way to Alex's lips as she laughed, "You're weak. You just got some very powerful master Vamp to put up barriers to protect your sorry ass!"

"Guys I wouldn't underestimate him," Saliea whispered. Her eyes darted to the vampire behind her, looking for an opening in his defense. 'Which isn't going so well at the moment. Dammit! He's all blocked!'

"You're not going to find one." was all her whispered.

Her eyes widened as she yelled, "Guys put up your mind barriers!"

They nodded and she felt they're open mind link close. And then Chris lunged and then disappeared, but all Stephan did was smirk..Unexpectedly Saliea was released as Chris's kantanas came down on where he was formerly standing. Doing a quick front flip, she landed next to Jade.

"Thanks." she said.

"What ever. Just have Alex summon your some clothes and toys," and she was gone. Turning to Alex, who all ready had her giant elbow swords and a leather zip up corset, and gave her slight smile.

Slipping them she looked up to see Stephan holding his own against all of her team. 'Shit and he's still holding back.' was her only thought as she leaped in front of Alaya and parried his attack..

She then pushed him back as she saw Chris sprint behind him. But the vampire just jumped and landed behind the wizard. Chris cursed as he ducked and tumbled to the other slayers. Saliea looked at her team and noticed that Chris, Alaya, and Alex were out of breath. 'Their power levels are going down. They're using to much magic.'

'Jade' she said trough her mind link 'I need you to get the others and tell them to form a circle' she quickly double checked the mind link. Only her and Jade could hear. 'I'll distract' she gave a nod and quickly told the others.

Shooting forward, she barreled into him, effectively unbalancing him. She then turned and quickly latched silver string onto his ankles. He gave a hiss and broke the wire. She cursed under her breath as she looked at her friends. They where already chanting that spell. She hurriedly jumped out of the way as blue magic enclosed around Stephan.

A flash erupted from the light and temporarily blinded the slayers. Looking up once the effect wore off, Saliea saw an unconscious Stephan laying face up. Walking over toward him she poked him with her toe. He didn't move. But she could still hear the faint sound of his breathing. Mostly form habit, she assumed.

So she grabbed him and slung his arm around her shoulder and held him in place by his belt. Sighing, she turned around and started giving orders ,"I need Chris to call the elders and tell them to meet us There. Alex I need more toys. Jade, help me carry him to the meeting place. The rest, help the others" they nodded and went to do their job. Jade came on the other side of the vampire and did the same thing that Saliea did. She mumbled something and she started to levitate.

Saliea nodded as they walked to the balcony. About to jump, she sprouted black feathered wings, being thankful for the backless corset Alex summoned up for her. They flew over the forest surrounding the dark mansion and around the city to the nearby clearing.

They landed about ten minutes later in a regular open field, with lush green grass and a couple of flowers surrounded them, but only to the human eye. Jade gave the rest of the weight to Saliea and walked forward about five feet. She held her had up, palm facing forward and touched something that shimmered slightly. Closing her eyes she murmured something and the force field shattered, revealing a very old looking rock arrangement and the illusion of the field to disappear into barren ground. The tallest rock was in the middle with a small sign chiseled into it and 5 smaller ones surrounded it also with small signs indented into them. On the ground, surrounding the giant rock, was a spell circle that looked like it prevented something from getting out.

Jade walked back toward and picked up the vampire and both of the hunters walked forward in to the circle of rocks. They set him down slowly so as not to disturb the spell that was put on him. Saliea looked up and spoke , "I want you to keep your mouth shut in this meeting. I don't want your prejudice getting in the way. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean, but you know it's the only way to get it through your head."

Jade gave her the famous blank stare and nodded. "I now. I saw it in his mind. So I won't say anything, because I know that you won't need my help for this one," she said taking a quick glance at the giant boulder behind Saliea. Turning around, she saw that is was slightly glowing. She then turned back around and looked to the horizon and saw specks flying toward them.

Ten minutes later, they landed with some heavy artillery with the stone almost blinding them, so they turned away from it.

"Well here you are!" Alex announced enthusiastically as she dumped the guns, bullets, sword, and ,you can't forget, tons of silver knives. Saliea gave a broad smile as she bent down to grab her Glocks and a couple of silver knives plus silver bullets.

Everyone else grabbed some more supplies and turned around just as the light faded presenting to them the three elder witches/wizard.

One was a very old woman that looked to be blind, with light green eyes and a blank stare. Her hair was a silvery gray put up in a loose bun with hair chopsticks stuck in it to keep is there. She had crow's feet along with some wrinkles on her lips and forehead.

There was also a younger looking girl that was about a few years younger than the hunters. But she was probably about 50 years old because of the way she held herself with more maturity than most of the hunters in the little makeshift family. The only thing that made you doubt her would be the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

And beside her was the most serious looking one of the group, that looked around his mid twenties. He had long black hair put into a ponytail with few strands of hair in his face setting off his sharp, angular features. His cold black eyes stared down at the limp form of the vampire with disgust.

"Yo," was Saliea's casual greeting. The males emotionless eyes snapped to her with a look of contempt. She just gave him an uncaring look. Smirking, she watched as he turned his head and 'hmphed'. She then turned her eyes away to to look at the old woman who had a slight smile on her face.

"It's good to see you too, Saliea," the old woman said. Her eyes quickly scanned over the unconscious vampire and darted back to her face with a slightly more serious look.

Noticing this fast movement, she announced, "Yes we finally found him, but he tried to kill me, so, we had to knock him out." her mouth was then put into a straight line as she recalled her slightly physical activities while he tried to "kill" her.

But in the back of her mind something was telling her just accept the fact that she was attracted to the sexy vampire that lay unconscious on the ground, not but 3 feet away from her. She shivered when she remembered his mouth on her neck. This didn't go unnoticed by the old lady in front of her.

"And how exactly did he try to kill you?" she old woman asked slowly with a slight smirk on her face.

Saliea cursed her luck and the lied, "He tried to suck me dry so I fought him off and then my team came and we knocked him out with a spell." The old woman nodded and observed the vampire that was in front of her.

"Hmmm," was the only thing that came from the old woman. She then waved her hand and the vampire opened his eyes. Sitting up in a flash, he looked around only to lock eyes with the very vampire hunter he was dreaming about. He gave her a sly smirk making her turn her head away slightly flustered and pissed.

"Vampire," he turned around to look into the old womans eyes, "I hope you are aware of the prophecy?" the old lady asked.

"Yeah sure. Don't know it by heart though," he replied as he stood up making the hunters around him tense. But, he wasn't stupid. He knew he didn't stand a chance right now with his powers weakened my the holy ground they were on along with a significant amount of highly trained vamp hunters surrounding him. So he just sighed and looked back at the elder.

The old lady nodded as she started to recite it, "_**She is powerful but she will meet her match on a full moon. **__**He will be her partner in her mission of revenge and That to save the world from the ones that wish to destroy it. Her target is the son of the devil and her father. She will rise above the others and fight for the sake of earth. And Win if she learns to trust people with her heart." **_ When she was done they all stared at her. The old woman just looked at the thoughtful face of the vampire.

"Soooo, you're asking me to kill the leader of the vampires and my Sire?" they were all mildly shocked to here this piece of information. "Sounds very interesting. I'm in. Besides, I owe him," Stephan said gravely.

The old lady smirked and announced, "You've made the right and wrong choice." they were all puzzled now.

"What do you mean my wrong, Elder Katrina?" Alaya squeaked. The old woman's smirk grew bigger. If that was possible for her old wrinkly face.

"He has officially become bonded to Saliea," the old woman replied as Saliea just gave the old woman a shocked black stare. Stephan had on a face of pure amusement.

"Wha...What?! That can't be! The prophecy said nothing about bonding!!!" Saliea frantically yelled.

"No but it has been passed down from elder to elder to bond the prophesied beings to each other," she said cooly making Saliea mutter incoherent words, and Stephan smile. And with that the elders disappeared leaving the young adults to think about what had just happened.

GAH!!!!1!1!!!111! I'm sooooooooooooo sry for not updating sooner but my internet like seriously broke down ans I just recently got it back!!!!! Anywho HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!


End file.
